1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a thermal management system for a vehicle, and more specifically to a condenser utilized in the thermal management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles utilize a thermal management system for controlling cabin temperatures within the vehicle and for controlling fluid temperatures related to the operation of the vehicle. The thermal management system includes a Heating Ventilating Air Conditioning (HVAC) unit for controlling the cabin temperature of the vehicle. The HVAC unit includes a radiator for removing heat from a liquid coolant (antifreeze), and further includes a typical automotive air conditioning system having a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and a compressor. The air conditioning system circulates a refrigerant therethrough for removing heat from a cabin of the vehicle as is well known in the art. An engine includes a pump in fluid communication with the radiator for circulating the liquid coolant through the radiator. In the past, it has been common for the condenser of the HVAC system to include a standard air-cooled heat exchanger, mounted in an engine compartment near the front of the vehicle to pass a flow of air through the air cooled condenser. This type of air-cooled condenser removes heat from the refrigerant by passing the refrigerant through a plurality of fins as the flow of air is directed through the condenser and over the fins. The heat stored in the refrigerant is transferred to the fins and then to the flow of air, thereby removing heat from the refrigerant. This type of air-cooled condenser requires an extensive system of refrigerant lines and fittings to transport the refrigerant throughout the engine compartment.
Recently, some vehicles have begun utilizing a liquid cooled condenser in the HVAC unit, instead of the standard air-cooled condenser. The liquid cooled condenser is in fluid communication with the radiator and circulates the liquid coolant through the condenser to transfer the heat from the refrigerant to the liquid coolant. The liquid coolant is then circulated back to the radiator, where the radiator transfers the heat stored in the liquid coolant to the flow of air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,054 discloses an example of a liquid cooled heat exchanger. The liquid cooled heat exchanger circulates the liquid coolant through the heat exchanger to transfer heat from an oil to the liquid coolant. The condenser comprises a plurality of plates. The plurality of plates include a plurality of first plates and a plurality of second plates. The first plates and the second plates are stacked adjacent each other in an alternating relationship. The plurality of plates define a coolant inlet for receiving the liquid coolant, a coolant outlet for discharging the liquid coolant, at least one oil inlet for receiving the oil, and at least one oil outlet for discharging the oil. The plurality of plates cooperates to define an oil path in fluid communication with the oil inlet and the oil outlet passage for circulating the oil therethrough. The plurality of plates also cooperates to define a coolant path separate from the oil path. The coolant path is in fluid communication with the coolant inlet and the coolant outlet for circulating the liquid coolant therethrough. The liquid cooled heat exchanger may be positioned anywhere in the vehicle, and does not need to be located near the front of the vehicle.
It is often desirable to cool certain fluids necessary for the efficient operation of the vehicle. These fluids may include an engine oil, a transmission oil, a power steering fluid, or some other similar fluid. It is known to circulate the fluid through a heat exchanger disposed within the radiator and cool the fluid by passing air over the radiator. Such a heat exchanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,883. The heat exchanger of the '883 patent includes a plurality of plates, each defining a channel within the plate and stacked in spaced relationship. The heat exchanger is disposed within a header of the radiator, with the liquid coolant circulating through the radiator between the plurality of plates, thereby absorbing heat from the fluid circulating through the heat exchanger. Similar to the standard air cooled condenser, an extensive system of fluid lines and fittings are required to direct the fluid to the radiator near the front of the vehicle.